


If You Say So

by everybreatheverymove



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl, Romance, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybreatheverymove/pseuds/everybreatheverymove
Summary: Prompt: "We can't do that here." Elizabeth would beg to differ.





	If You Say So

She’s leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him, he can tell. Her lips aren’t puckered, but her shoulders are dropped and her hands are tightly wrapped around his own, and her eyes may as well be closed. All he has to do is lean down and-

“Elizabeth.”

“Yes?”

“We can’t do that here.”

They’re in the middle of the grocer’s market, and the midday bell is just now tolling in the distance.

“And why not?” She raises on eyebrow inquisitively, almost challenging him, “I don’t believe anyone here is going to stop us.”

She’s pulling him by the hand then, tugging on his wrist until they’re down an alleyway, caught between two separate brick buildings.

“Kiss me.”

“Elizabeth.”

“Will,” the young woman starts, and there’s a glimmer of amusement there, something cheeky he can’t quite place in the tone of her voice, “We’re to be wed. Soon.”

She reminds him of this as her hands brush up his arms until they lie flat against his chest. “Nobody here will care. And if I dare, then I’m sure father will take care of them.”

“Your father wouldn’t condone this, you know.” Will reasons, and she can tell that he’s trying his damnedest to stare her down, break through to her. She doesn’t care though, she just wants- She needs  _something >._

“I think my father would like me to get to know the man I chose to marry, to love.” She runs her hands from his chest to his shoulders, pushing slightly before pulling him closer, swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Will just rolls his eyes, but she can practically  _feel_  his hesitation through his clothes. “We’ve known each other since we were children, Elizabeth.”

“Not completely,” she tries, and her lips curl into a smile, “Not inside and out. If I don’t get to know every inch of you then how will I know if I still want you.” She’s teasing, and he can tell. Of course she is. (Her little smirk only proves it.) “How will you know if you still want me?”

“I don’t imagine a time could ever arise when I wouldn’t.” Will tells her, earnest, and his voice seems to dip (much to her delight.

Elizabeth ducks her head, lashes fluttering, “I promise you.”

“If you say so.” Will shakes his head and, despite himself, leans into her, forehead pressing against her own. “But only a minute.”

“Reasonable.” She pats his chest, one hand placed over his heart, “Now, Mr. Turner… Kiss me.”


End file.
